


All That Is Hidden

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Dark-ish Luffy, Devil Fruit, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I hope lot's of angst idk, Luffy Whump, Luffy is an idiot, Luffy needs some hugs, Luffy tells the crew about Ace, Nami is wonderful, Not sure how long this fic will be, Post Marineford, Robin doesnt know what to do, Sad Luffy, Straw Hat family, They suck, We've got the whole gang here, Whump, and akainu, he always is, i dont know what im doing, i hate blackbeard, may add more tags, nami is a sister, no romance really, ooc luffy, poor babies, scared luffy, serious Luffy, they are all suffering, this is family gathering time folks, unknown devil fruit, we've got family, worried straw hat family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luffy is known for being happy. Forever cheerful, with smiles so big it takes up half of his face. And he's also known for being an idiot. But what if that's not who he truly is..?Or: Luffy is hit with a devil fruit and secrets are revealed. + angst





	1. Something Isn't Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I'm not quite sure how long this fic will be, but there will be more chapters. :DD And I swear I love Luffy, even though I'm hurting him.  
> I swear.

Monkey D Luffy. Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and holder of the Gumo Gumo no mi. A strong pirate feared by many all across the seas, with a bounty of 400 billion berries, who goes by the name of Straw Hat-

“LUFFY!” Nami screamed, throwing a knife at her laughing captain, “GET BACK HERE!”

“Shishishishi! Hey Chopper, wanna play with me?” Luffy asked the small reindeer Chopper, dodging the knife.

“DON’T IGNORE ME!!”

“Shishishi!” Luffy reached down and tapped Chopper on the head, causing him to blink in confusion, “Tag!”

“Wh-what?! Hey! No fair Luffy!” Chopper cried, quickly shifting to a faster form to chase after Luffy.

Nami shook her head, sighing as Luffy and Chopper chased each other around, with Usopp soon joined them, “Those idiots… Why did I ever agree to be a part of this crew..?” _Oh yeah, money._

_Well, I guess it’s a bit more than that now huh,_ Nami thought, a fond smile gracing her lips as she watched the three play tag, _yeah, I’m glad I joined._

“Hahaha-oops..”

_Ooor not_ , Nami winced as she heard the shattering of glass, feeling annoyance boil up inside of her.

“Oi! Shitty captain!! You better not have broken anything in my kitchen!”

Sanji stormed up the stairs, eye twitching and mouth set in a scowl, “I swear, if you have, you won’t have any dinner!”

“EHHH!? But I have to have food!!” Luffy whined, mouth set in a pout, “And I didn’t break anything!”

“Oh yeah?” Sanji drawled, a dark look on his face as he held a broken plate’s remains in his hand, “Then tell me… What this is?”

“Oh yeah, I accidently broke that.” Luffy said, smiling.

So blunt!! Thought Chopper, as he slowly backed away from the angered Sanji.

“Hey Sanji, I’m hungr-AH!” Luffy yelped, grabbing at the bump on his head from Sanji’s swift kick.

“That’s what you get for breaking one of my plates!” Sanji growled, throwing the glass shards away, “Now then…”

Sanji quickly turned, hearts in his eye, “Nami-swaannn! Would you like a cool drink on this hot summer day?”

Nami gave him a small smile, crossing her arms over her chest, “Why yes, I would. Thank you Sanji-kun.”

“Anything for you Nami-swan!!” Sanji swooned, rushing off to prepare her drink.

Turning towards the sky, Nami didn’t notice the person sneaking behind her before it was too late, and his rubbery arms had already wrapped around her, “AHH!” Nami screamed, twisting her head to glare at the rubbery idiot behind her, “DON’T. DO THAT!”

“Aha, sorry Nami!” Luffy gave her a big grin, slowly unwrapping his arms from around her so as not to make her spin, “Where are we going next? Will it have food?”

Nami sighed, “We’re going to an island called Red Winter, and yes. It has food.”

“Woohoo!!” Luffy cheered, stretching his arms up above his head to the watchtower, “I’m gonna go tell Zoro!” and with that, he launched himself up, laughing along the way.

“Ugh, I swear, all he cares about is food…”

* * *

Zoro was awake the moment he heard his captain start cheering, and what a good thing that was, since he would be able to-

“Zoroooo!!”

-dodge the incoming projectile. Aka Luffy.

Shuffling to the side a bit, he watched as his captain crashed into the wall, before bouncing back with a grin on his face so big it should hurt.

“Zoro!” Luffy beamed at him, and _dammit I wanted to sleep_ but he might as well listen.

“What is it Luffy?” Zoro asked, inclining his head towards the young raven head.

Seeing the sign to continue, Luffy smiled again and said, “We’re going to an island called Red Wiper! And it has food!”

Even though he knew it probably wasn’t called that, he nodded anyway. _Food means booze, and that’s all I need_ , “Alright, I’m going to sleep.”

Hearing that, Luffy pouted and poked Zoro in the face, “Awww don’t go to sleep! Play with me!!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Still no.”

Luffy opened his mouth to argue again, but Sanji interrupted him, “Hey shitheads, dinner’s ready!”

“FOOD!!” Luffy scrambled to get up, holding onto his hat as he launched himself to the kitchen.

Zoro grumbled, grabbing his swords as he climbed down the ladder.

“Stupid cook..”

When he got into the kitchen, Luffy was already swiping at other’s plates, while everyone else calmly fought him off.

Grabbing a plate, Zoro sat down beside Luffy, careful to block the rubber hands from snatching his food. Just has he was about to start eating, he sensed something. Or rather, someone.

It looked like Luffy had as well, for his eyes were narrowed and he’d stopped grabbing for food.

Nodding to him, Zoro stood up, heading towards the door.

“Oi, shitty mosshead, what are you doing?”

“There’s someone else on our ship.”

That was all it took for everyone to become quiet, some with wary expressions on their faces.

“Ar-are they bad?” Chopper stuttered out, looking a bit scared, “Are they a monster?!”

Franky scowled, “They better not try damaging my ship..”

“I don’t know. They don’t seem strong, but they might have a devil fruit.” Luffy stood up, turning to follow Zoro out the door.

“Wait! Shouldn’t we be careful?” Usopp said, eyeing the door in fear.

“Shishi, don’t worry Usopp! We’re strong!”

With that final message, Luffy and Zoro walked out, with Sanji following behind them.

* * *

Out on the ship’s deck, a lone figure stood. They wore a large black cloak, the hood hiding their face and any other details.

They stood stock still, staring straight ahead, until the door that lead to the kitchen opened, revealing three of the Straw Hat crew, Straw Hat Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Black Foot Sanji.

The figure smiled, their lips twisting up into a sharp grin.

“Who are you?! And what are you doing on my ship?” _Ah, time to start I suppose._

Lifting their head up, the figure spoke, “I’m afraid I don’t have time for introductions, Straw Hat Luffy.”

WIth that, the figure sped forward, reaching forward with a short blade, aiming for Luffy. Seeing the path he was heading, Zoro quickly blocked the attack, eyes narrowed and a scowl in place.

Luffy stretched his arm back, preparing to attack, “Gumo Gumo no… Pistol!!”

He reached his mark, the punch hitting the cloaked figure right in the face, sending them flying into the mast.

Before they could stand back up, Sanji rushed forward, sending a flaming kick into their stomach, leaving them gasping in pain.

Sanji leaned over them, face darkened by shadows, “So, what do you want with us? Why are you on our ship?” Sanji placed a foot down on the person’s chest in a silent warning.

_I’m here to help you._

As Luffy and Zoro walked over, the person started chuckling, soon turning into full blown laughter, “Hahaha!! Idiots! All such idiots! Hahah….” their head leaned back, the hood falling off their face, revealing a middle aged man with short ragged brown hair, and a long scar running from their right eye over their nose, “You let your guard down.”

Sanji jumped back right as the man reached out with his hand, bumping into Zoro and pushing him back as well. They watched with wide eyes as the man grabbed Luffy’s retreating ankle, a pained grin on his face.

“Now… Now you shall see what you’ve all missed..”

“LUFFY!”

0o

_What… What the heck..?_

Luffy slowly woke up, his senses coming back one by one.

He was laying on something soft, _a bed_ , he realized. There were mummers, no, voices too, all around him, some louder than others.

He tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy, but after a little bit, he finally opened them.

And immediately regretted it.

His eyes were assaulted by a bright light, instantly making him squeeze them shut.

“What.. What the heck happened?” Is what he tried to say, but it came out more like “Whu.. Whah za’ heck hapn’d..?

“Oh! Luffy!”

“Luffy you’re awake!”

“Oh thank goodness!”

“Hurray!”

“Captain-san.”

“Ah! Luffy bro!”

“Luffy-san! I shall play a song as celebration!”

“Shitty captain is finally awake..”

“Guys! Shush! Give him some space!”

Grateful for the silence, Luffy slowly opened his eyes again, this time letting them adjust to the light.

Looking around, he saw that he was in the med bay, surrounded by his friends.

Confused as to how he got here, he asked them.

“Oh, well..” Chopper began, tapping his hooves together as a nervous tick, “After you, Sanji, and Zoro went out to go and see who was on our ship, we all stayed inside,” he gestured to the rest of the crew, “and we waited.”

Chopper hesitated, and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

“Um.. I think Zoro can explain it better.”

Zoro looked over to Luffy, “Do you remember fighting that guy?”

_That… guy?_

Luffy gasped as all of the memories of the short fight came back. Them winning, the man laughing, stepping back, a hand, the man's hand, reaching for him-

“What did he do to me?!” Luffy yelled, eyes wide in uncharacteristic panic.

Everyone flinched back at the sudden shout, except for Zoro and Robin, looking warily at Luffy.

_What the.._ Luffy thought, _I didn’t mean to shout..?_

Robin stepped forward, looking at Luffy with a calm gaze, “We’re not quite sure captain-san, even after questioning him. He didn’t give us much..”

* * *

“I told you.. And I’ll keep telling you… All I did was help you all to open your eyes to your captain.” the man said, a lopsided grin on his face, head facing the floor.

Robin stood in front of him, her crossed in case of a sudden attack.

“That’s not an answer. What did you do to our captain?” she almost growled. She had never felt this kind of anger, or this fear - except for a few certain times - before, it scared her.

The thought of not being able to help her captain, the one who saved her, scared her half to death. The man obviously had a devil fruit, but he was refusing to tell her what it does. He was refusing to tell her the knowledge that would help her captain. Help Luffy.

“Hehe.. You’ll see soon enough.. I can only hope that you’ll help him though. He’ll be mighty scared.”

* * *

Focusing back on the present, Robin continued talking, “We know he has a devil fruit, but we don’t know what it does. So for now, we’ll have to wait and see if we can find any changes in your behavior, or appearance.” Robin looked back at Luffy, her face calm.

“I.. Don’t feel any different.” Luffy looked down at his hands, seemingly looking for any differences, hiding what was going on inside his head, Something is wrong. Something just… Feels wrong, kind of like I’m…

Luffy gasped, his eyes wide and fearful, his hands flying to grab at his hair.

**_I can't hide._ **


	2. Why Do You Hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time my friends!  
> Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp attempt to talk with Luffy, doesn't end well.  
> And Zoro figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be able to update this so fast!! :o  
> Well, here's the next chapter! I hope it isn't too bad!

To say the least, Brook was concerned.  
  
He may not have been on this ship very long, but he knew that he would gladly die for any of his friends. He would do anything to help them. But right now, he couldn’t do _anything_.  
  
His captain was attacked, and he couldn’t help him. All he had done was stand by and watch.  
  
 _Pathetic._  
  
And now Luffysan is lying on a bed, still not awake.  
  
“What are we going to do..?” Brook turned towards Chopper, concern etched on his face, _not that I have one yohohoho!_   
  
Chopper spoke, still watching watching Luffy, “We can only wait for him to wake up. Then we can ask him if he feels anything weird.” he was about to say more, when Franky spoke up.  
  
“Hey uh.. Isn’t he kind of waking up now?”  
  
Brook-along with everyone else- quickly turned towards the bed, waiting in anticipation.  
  
“Whu.. Whah za’ heck hapn’d..?”  
  
Brook winced, _he must still be pretty out of it_.  
  
Seeing that Luffy was awake, everyone immediately started cheering.  
  
“Oh! Luffy!”  
  
“Luffy you’re awake!”  
  
“Oh thank goodness!”  
  
“Hurray!”  
  
“Captain-san.”  
  
“Ah! Luffy bro!”  
  
“Luffy-san! I shall play a song as celebration!”  
  
“Shitty captain is finally awake..”  
  
“Guys! Shush! Give him some space!”  
  
Brook put his violin away at Choppers shout, silently apologizing to the reindeer.  
  
He looked back to Luffy, watching as he opened his eyes once again, this time slowly.  
  
“How.. How did I get here?” Luffy asked, looking at them in confusion.  
  
At that, Chopper stepped forward, his calm demeanor now replaced with a nervous expression, “Oh, well..” Chopper began, tapping his hooves together as a nervous tick, “After you, Sanji, and Zoro went out to go and see who was on our ship, we all stayed inside,” he gestured to the rest of the crew, “and we waited.”  
  
Chopper hesitated.  
  
“Um.. I think Zoro can explain it better.”  
  
Zoro looked over to Luffy, “Do you remember fighting that guy?”  
  
Brook watched in concern as Luffy’s face went through a series of emotions. Confusion, surprise, realization, and fear.  
  
“What did he do to me?!” Luffy yelled, eyes wide in uncharacteristic panic.  
  
Brook flinched back, surprised by the sudden outburst, _Luffy-san..?_ _  
_

Looking back at Luffy, Brook didn’t really listen as Robin explained what happened, he was too deep in thought to hear it.   
  
_ What was that? Is Luffy ok? He doesn’t usually…. Why did he look so scared? _ Brook looked at Luffy again, looking for any injuries, but not seeing any. _ Just what did that man  _ do _ to him? _   
  
He didn’t get the time to finish his thought when Luffy suddenly gasped, grabbing at his hair in panic.   
  
“Luffy-san!” Brook cried, snapping back to the present.   
  
“Luffy?! Are you okay?” Brook could see Chopper moving over to Luffy, reaching forward to put a small hoove on his shoulder.   
  
Luffy flinched, but seemed to calm down as he looked at Chopper, his hands falling back at his sides.   
  
“Yeah I’m.. I’m okay. I just… Feel.. weird.”   
  
Zoro moved forward to speak, but Robin stopped him, “What do you mean by weird, captain-san?”   
  
“Well… Exposed? I don’t know, I feel weak, like I can’t… Like I’m suddenly drowning in all of the things I feel and now I can’t hide-” Luffy shut his mouth, suddenly finding the bed sheets to be very interesting.

“Oi shitty captain, what do you mean by “I can’t hide”?” Sanji asked, he looked worried.  _ And what was that about drowning?! _   


“I um.. I mean like, not being able to uh..” Luffy stuttered, laughing nervously, “Hey you know what? I’m hungry! Let’s go eat yeah?”   


Luffy stood off the bed, wobbling a bit in the process, before moving to walk towards the door.

Brook could only watch in worry and slight confusion as Luffy exited the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

* * *

The rest of the crew could only stand silently in the med bay, not sure what to do.

“Hey um.. Shouldn’t we follow him?” Usopp piped up, looking nervous.

“No, I think we should discuss Captain-san’s behavior.” Robin said, turning towards everyone else, “There is  _ obviously _ something wrong here.”

“Yeah no shit. He looked terrified, and.. Pained.” Sanji said the last part softly, still trying to wrap his head over the event.

Nami shifter her feet, rubbing her arm, “Do you think it has to do with the guys devil fruit?”

“Did he do something to Luffy bro?!”

“I think the best answer to that is to ask the man himself.”

* * *

Down in the bottom of the ship, tied to a wooden pole, was a cloaked figure. The man who attacked the Straw Hat ship.

And in front of him stood all of the crew, minus a certain captain.

“I’ll ask you again. What does your devil fruit do?” Robin glared, fist clenched by her side.

“... Do you wish to help your captain?” the man spoke, a small smile on his face.

“That’s not an answ-”

“ _ Do you wish to help him? _ ”

“Yes.” Nami answered, her voice firm and strong, causing Robin to look at her in slight shock, “He is our captain, our friend, so why wouldn’t we?”

“Heh, I suppose I can tell you then.”

Hearing that, everyone perked up, staring intently at the man.

“My name is…. Adgar Fleece, holder of the Honto Honto no mi. My fruit, through touch, will make a person no longer able to ‘hide’. In other words, they will be forced to show their ‘true self’. Do you understand?”

“Are you saying that any emotions the person was hiding before, they will be forced to show?” Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Yes exactly that.”

“And just how do we.. Get rid of the fruits effects?” Chopper asked.

Adgar smirked, “Well, the effects will only disappear once the person it was used on has nothing left to ‘hide’.” Adgar stopped, his grin widening, “And now, it’s my time to leave.”

“Wait-”

“What the-”

Zoro attempted to grab him, but only managed to slip through smoke, the man disappearing in an instant.

“Dammit..!”

“Totally un-SUUUPER!” Franky yelled, posing.

Robin turned to leave, not looking back, “We should be grateful for the information we have. Now, let’s go check on captain-san, shall we?”

Hesitating only a moment, everyone rushed forward to follow.

* * *

In the kitchen, Luffy sat alone.

His brows were furrowed, a small frown on his face, and his food still sitting on his plate.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door, and Nami, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper walked in.

Realizing he was just staring at them, he gave them a small smile, “Oh uh.. Hey guys!”

His smile faltered as they frowned, before they all sat down at the table, shuffling nervously.

“Um.. Can I ask you something.. Luffy?” Nami uttered, eyeing the uneaten food on his plate.

“Of course!”  _ Please don’t, _ he wanted to say, _ I know what you’re going to ask. _

Nami looked at the floor, shuffling her feet, “Have you..  _ Are _ you hiding something from us Luffy?”

He didn’t answer.

“Robin, Zoro, Franky, and Sanji are uh.. On the deck of the ship. They wanted to discuss what to do on the island. So we all came here.”  _ to see if you’re okay, _ were left unspoken.

“I’m fine.” Luffy said sharply, wincing when Nami looked a bit hurt.

“Luffy-san, you are obviously not fine.” Brook stated. “If there’s something wrong, you can always tell us-”

“I said I’m  _ fine. _ ” Brook wilted, looking down, “I just.. Need some time to wrap this whole thing around my head.”

Luffy was about to stand up to leave again, when Usopp stood, slamming his hands on the table, “STOP LYING!”

Luffy, along with everyone else in the room, flinched in surprise at the yell.

“Wh-what do you mean lying? Why would I ever lie to you?” Luffy argued, though his voice wavered.

Usopp glared at Luffy, fear and sadness in his brown eyes, “I’m a liar Luffy! I know when someone’s lying. And you.. You are  _ not _ ‘fine’.” Usopp’s face softened, tears at the end of his eyes, “Please… Just tell us what’s wrong! What have you been hiding? Please.. We’re worried about you!”

“I..” 

_ I can’t tell them. _

“I can’t tell you.”

_ I’m sorry. _

“I’m.. I’m sorry.”

_ It hurts. _

“Wha- wait! Luffy!”

_ It hurts. _

_ It hurts so much. _

_ It hurts it hurts it hurts ithurtsithurtsithurts _ **_ithurtsithurts_ **

“I’m sorry.”

_ I’m sorry I’m weak. _

* * *

“Wha- wait! Luffy!” Chopper yelled, watching as Luffy stood up, faced shadowed.

“I’m sorry.” was all he said before the door slammed shut, once again leaving them in silence. 

**AN: Man there is a lot of door slamming in this story.**

Chopper could only stand in stunned silence, unsure what to say.

“Why..”

Chopper’s head snapped over to Nami, her shaking fists clenched.

“Why won’t he tell us what’s wrong..?” her lip started to tremble, “When he’s obviously so  _ hurt?” _

Then the dam broke.

Nami placed her head in her hands, sucking in a harsh breath as silent tears began to drop from her eyes.

“Can’t he- can’t he see how much we’re worried?!”

“Nami..” Usopp started, hands hovering over her shoulder, not sure how to comfort her.

_ Luffy,  _ Chopper thought solemnly,  _ why won’t you let us help you? _

After a few long moments, Nami’s tears finally stopped, only sniffles and the red around her eyes as evidence they were ever there.

“... I’m gonna go.. See how the weather’s looking.” Nami muttered, wiping her eyes and leaving the kitchen, looking back at the single plate of food left on the table.

“We should go see how everyone else is doing… With the- Chopper?” Chopper looked up at Usopp, seeing his concerned face, quickly responded.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry I’m just.. I feel a little helpless, even though I’m a doctor, I can’t do anything to help Luffy.”

Usopp smiled sadly, reaching down to pat his head, “It’s alright little buddy. Don’t you worry! We’ll find some way to help Luffy! Now, let’s go see what everyone else is up to!”

Chopper smiled, Usopp was always good at cheering him up.

“Yeah!”

* * *

“We should just force him to tell us what’s wrong!”

“No. That could potentially worsen whatever is affecting him.”

“Yeah! Don’t argue with beautiful Robin-chwan!”

“Shut up damn swirly-brows!”

“EH?! You wanna go stupid moss-head?!”

“Hey! Arguing right now is totally not suuuuper!”

“Franky’s right, we shouldn’t be arguing right now.” 

Robin crossed her arms and smiled, sending the bickering two a silent warning.

“Ok Robin-chwaaan! Anything for you!”

“Tch.”

Standing near the mast of the ship, were Robin, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji, all of them gathered to plan about what to do about Luffy, under the guise of talking about the next island.

Lowering her arms, Robin spoke first, “Now, we know the effects of the man’s fruit. And we know how to get rid of it. The only thing we don’t know is what Luffy is hiding from us. And how to get him to open up about it.”

“Ow! Luffy bro seems really upset about something!” Franky shouted, striking his usual pose.

“Yeah, it was really weird. Did anyone notice anything strange about him before the attack?” Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

Zoro looked at the ground, his face thoughtful.

“No.. There wasn’t anything different about him before. The only thing that might have caused any change would be…..” Zoro’s eyes darkened, finally understanding what was going on.

“The only thing that would affect him like this… Would be Ac-”

Zoro was cut off by the loud slamming of a door, and when he turned to see what was happening, he locked eyes with the person standing there.

“Luffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honto = true/truth
> 
> Come join me on my Discord to talk about one piece or just chat!! :DD
> 
> https://discord.gg/kg9ETYm


	3. I'm Drowning In The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hurricane, and Nami get's thrown overboard by a wave. Luffy tries to save her, but what's wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 163 HITS???? ALREADY??? Wow, you guys are amazing!! I am unworthy. :'DDD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nami left the kitchen, turning to go towards her room, when she saw Luffy standing in front of her, his back facing her.

“Luf-” Nami was cut off by Zoro, who was still standing in front of the mast with the rest of the crew, minus Chopper and Usopp.

“Luffy.” Zoro stated, his face looking stern, yet you could see the underlying worry hidden in his eyes.

“Z-Zoro.” Nami’s eyes widened at the pain in Luffy’s voice, it sounded so raw and sad.  _ And when had it started raining? _

Nami, not wanting to be right behind a potential yelling match, though she doubted it, moved to the side. Closer to where the railing was, having to grab on to it to keep from falling.  _ Man, it’s windy. _

She watched as Zoro stepped forward, a frown maring his usually neutral features.

“Luffy, I know you don’t want to talk about whatever is bothering you, but you have to open up! Or else none of this will ever be solved!”

Luffy glared at Zoro, though it had no real heat behind it, “I already told you guys, I’m fine.”

This time Franky stepped forward, “It’s obvious you are not okay Luffy bro! Hiding stuff from your friends is so not suuuuuper either!”

Nami looked at Luffy, noticing his shaking hands clutching the railing, and she had to hold back a gasp when she saw the tears starting up in his eyes.

At this point, it seemed like it actually just might become a yelling match, when the kitchen door opened again, and Chopper and Usopp stepped out, causing everyone to focus on them.

“W-wow guys! What’s… What’s going on..?”

Nami winced, about to tell the two to come over to her, away from the tension, when she caught a glance at the sky.

_ Oh no. _

Quickly rushing forward, she could only yell a single warning in her panic.

“ **HURRICANE!** ”

* * *

Luffy almost stumbled and fell when he heard the fear and panic in Nami’s voice, not even fully registering what she said.

When he did, he quickly wiped his face and turned to face the sky, and the sight almost caused him to stumble again.

About only one mile away from the starboard of their ship, was a violent, dark, and  _ humongous _ hurricane.

Not wasting another second, Luffy rushed to make preparations in the short time that they had, already seeing everyone else doing their jobs.

Luffy stretched up towards the crow’s nest, or the watchtower, and began tying up the sails so they wouldn’t tear in the harsh wind.

Looking around, he saw Zoro and Sanji securing ropes, Usopp and Franky turning the ship, and Nami telling them which way to go. Over by the cabins, Luffy saw Chopper standing, medical supplies on hand in case anyone got injured during the storm, and Brook standing next to him, making sure the small reindeer doesn’t fly off. And if he looked closely, he could see Robin off to the side, using her devil fruit to hold some things down, as well as herself.

Luffy nodded his head, now certain that everyone was prepared, and once again faced the storm heading right towards them.

Except now it wasn’t just heading to them. It was already here.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!” he screamed, already wrapping his rubbery arms around the mast, holding on as tight as he could.

And only moments later did the hurricane hit.

The ship’s wood strained, and he could hear some cracks coming from the starboard side, but luckily it didn’t seem like anything was breaking yet.  _ Thank goodness for Adam’s Wood. _

Luffy held on tighter as the ship rocked from the waves, the deck sloshing with sea water. He almost yelped in fright when it seemed like the ship would completely capsize due to another large wave, but thankfully the ship held steady.

Lightning flashed in the sky, and loud booms of roaring thunder followed it, the sight both beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.

The hurricane was almost past their ship, they had fortunately been able to turn the ship enough for the storm to not hit them head-on, but it was still extremely close, and he had no doubt there would be some damage to the ship after this.

Luffy shuddered as he felt the cold sharp rain soak him, the cold wind not helping either. More waves rose up, some half the size of the Sunny-go. Luffy would’ve thought it to be awesome if the situation weren’t so dire.

The wind roared, and he could  _ swear _ it was purposely trying to get him to let go of the mast.

_ Heh, tough luck wind! I’m not letting go during thi- _

Luffy’s thoughts were cut short by the shrill scream that cut through the air, the sound sharp and clear to him even through the raging storm.

After all, he would know Nami’s voice from anywhere.

“NAMI!”

Luffy turned his head just in time to see the sight of Nami being pushed overboard by a massive wave, Franky and Chopper the ones to scream her name.

Not wasting a moment, Luffy unwrapped his arms from the mast, already shifting into second gear, and launched himself to the still falling Nami.

It was like slow-motion, yet his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst.

Reaching her in no time, Luffy stretched an arm forward, trying to grab her before she fell into the water, but she fell in before he could reach her.

_ I didn’t reach her. _

Luffy slammed into the deck of the ship, immediately jumping up again, scrambling towards the railing in a panic.

“Luffy! Nami-she’s-” Chopper cried out, eyes wide in fear, Brook still holding onto him to keep him from going overboard too.

Gritting his teeth, Luffy nodded, turning back to the water, searching for any sign of Nami.

_ I can never reach them. _

He stretched his arms into the ocean, trying desperately to grab onto her, searching blindly. He could only do it for a few seconds, the sea water tiring him out too fast. But he didn’t let that stop him. Again and again, he reached into the ocean, trying and trying and  _ failing _ to reach her. Only seconds had passed, yet it felt like an eternity.

_ Am I not good enough? _

He could hear Chopper yelling, Brook holding him back, keeping him from going into the ocean. He could see Franky still holding onto the steering wheel, visibly keeping himself from leaving his spot. He could see Zoro and Sanji, still manning the sails, oblivious as to what was happening. And he saw Robin looking in horror at the spot where Nami once was, yet unable to do anything. Even he was struggling against the wind and water.

_ I’ve never been good enough. _

  
  


As he looked into the terrified faces of his friends, he made up his mind.

So he jumped.

* * *

Nami screamed as she fell, the strength of the wave hitting her with enough force to throw her over the railing.

She could have sworn she saw someone trying to reach for her, but before she could find out she hit the water.

Hard.

Her breath was knocked out of her, a strangled gasp escaping her throat as water attempted to fill her lungs. The water was freezing, and she could already feel her limbs starting to numb from the cold.

Nami quickly snapped her mouth shut, trying to save the small amount of air she had left.

She tried to right herself, but it was so dark under the water she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. The only thing giving her light was the occasional lightning strike from above the surface.

Nonetheless, she still attempted to swim up. But even that was futile against the strong waves pushing her around.

Nami struggled, feeling her air running out, trying to reach the air above.

But she couldn’t.

And she sank.

Nami gasped for air, only gaining water. She could feel herself going numb, no longer able to move her body. Her sight grew fuzzy, small spots of black appearing in the corners of her vision.

For a brief moment, she thought if this is what Luffy felt like in the water.

The last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was a pair of arms reaching towards her, and a mouth calling her name.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Luffy jumped, only one thing going through his mind.

_ Save her.  _

He dived below the water, his energy already being seeped away by the sea.

He willed his limbs to move anyway, the adrenaline in his system helping him. 

Luffy swam, though a bit awkwardly, deeper, looking for any sign of Nami in the dark water. He turned this way and that, his legs kicking sluggishly behind him, and his arms doing no better.

Struggling against the water, Luffy pushed himself forward again, only just now starting to feel the cold.

He was starting to lose hope with no further sign of Nami, when he saw a flash of bright orange further ahead.

His hope returning, Luffy swam forward as fast as he could, his vision getting fuzzy, and his air getting thin.

Luffy reached ahead, Nami now in full view, he grabbed her around the waist, holding as tight as he could.

_ Save her like you couldn’t save him. _

Luffy swam, his limbs beginning to lock in place, and the extra weight of Nami weighing him down.

_ How far down are we?  _

_ How are we gonna get onto the ship? _

_ How long has she been in the water? _

_ How much longer can I swim for? _

_ Can I protect her? _

_ Can I? _

**_You can’t._ **

Luffy faltered at that thought.

**_You’re weak._ **

His legs started to give out.

**_You’ve never been good enough._ **

His arms could no longer move.

**_You couldn’t save her._ **

His air ran out.

**_Just like you couldn’t save your_ ** **brother.**

He started to sink.

_ I can’t save her. _

* * *

Sanji was focused on manning the sails, so he hadn’t heard the first scream. But he sure as hell heard the second.

“LUFFY!!”

He jolted at the sound, his head turning so fast it should’ve caused whiplash.

“LUFFY COME BACK!”

He saw more than heard Chopper scream, already figuring out the situation. Nami was gone, and so was Luffy.

_ That shitty captain, he knows he’s no good in the water! _

Sanji quickly thrust the ropes he was holding into Zoro’s hands, not giving an explanation, and dived off the side of the ship and into the water.  **AN: Okay how many water scenes am I gonna have to write.**

Sanji kicked himself forward, already several feet deep thanks to his training. He looked around himself, continuing to swim down. 

It only took a few seconds for him to find them, Luffy with his limp arm around Nami, and both of them slowly sinking. Sanji frowned, concern etched into his face, and pushed forward once more, quickly grabbing them both, and rushing to the surface.

Sanji gasped for breath,and using one arm hauled them, along with himself, up onto the deck of the ship.

_ They’re okay. _

* * *

Everyone stood anxiously by the railing, waiting for Sanji to come up with Nami and Luffy.

The storm had ended just a bit ago, and now the hurricane was slowly getting smaller in the distance. The sun’s rays were peaking through the clouds, it’s soft light warm on their skin.

When Sanji splashed out onto the surface everyone immediately scrambled back, save for Zoro and Robin, giving Sanji space as he climbed onto the deck.

“Sanji!”

“Are Luffy and Nami okay?!”

“Luffy-bro!”

“Luffy-san! Nami-san!”

Chopper rushed forward, first aid kit in hand, and sat down next to Nami and Luffy, whom Sanji had gently placed down.

“Zoro!” Zoro looked up, already walking over to help Chopper, “I need you to help me with Luffy. And Sanji!”

“Yes?”

“You help Nami!”

Zoro and Sanji both crouched down next to Luffy and Nami, and quickly got to work on compressions.

Everyone was silent as they worked, waiting nervously for their two friends to wake up.

After a few tense seconds, both Nami and Luffy coughed up water, and started to stir awake.

Everyone went to hug the two, both shouting in rage, worry, and relief at the same time.

“Luffy you shitty captain! Why would you go in the water you dumbass!”

“Nami! Are you okay?!”

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!”

“SUUUPERR!”

“Oh Nami-san! May I please see your panti-”

“SHUT UP BROOK!”

“Yohohoho!”

“..... Captain-san..?”

Everyone turned to look at Robin, concerned about the wavering fear and worry in her voice. However, when they saw what, or rather who, she was looking at, they all were shocked into silence.

Luffy was on the ground choking on silent tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	4. We're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets are revealed at last, and Luffy gets the family comfort he always needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I update fast. I surprise myself woow. This is the final chapter of this story! It's a lot shorter than the other ones, sorry, but it's still good! I think. If you have any questions about anything, put it in the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :DDD

When Luffy woke up, it was to the feeling of water rushing to his mouth.

Quickly rolling onto his side, he coughed, leaving a burning in his throat. He sat there for a bit, just making sure all of the water was out, until he finally noticed the voices around him.

But he wasn’t listening.

No, he was too busy hearing the cold voice in his head.

**_Look at you, having to be saved again._ **

Luffy frowned, not looking up.

**_You couldn’t even save your friend. Someone else had to help you_ ** **both.**

Luffy curled his knees into his chest, willing the voice to stop, already knowing where it was heading.

**_You couldn’t even save yourself._ **

_ Please, stop this!  _ Luffy screamed in his mind, he could feel the walls he had built up breaking.

**Just like you couldn’t even save your brother.**

And then they broke.

Images started flashing through his mind, destruction, yelling, screaming, fighting, war, broken ships and broken bodies and  _ oh God everything is broken and I’m broken this war is brokenbrokenbrokenbroken _ **_brokenbrokenbroken_ ** \- and fire.

All he could see was fire. At first it was warm, nice and comforting. It made him feel safe, and at home. But then it turned dark, and cruel, and suddenly it wasn’t fire anymore. Now it was an oozing magma, still dripping out of the hole in his brother’s chest.

The hole in Ace’s chest. He hadn’t even noticed he’d started crying.

“No… Please..”

He knew what he was seeing wasn’t happening, he knew he wasn’t there, because - _ hey it’s okay you’re fine it’s alright you aren’t there now-  _ that was two years ago, but it looked so  _ real _ and so  _ vivid _ that he couldn’t see the world around him anymore.

“Ace… no!”

Then suddenly he was back there, back in the war, the ruins of Marineford scattered around him as he held his brother’s bloody body- _ and oh the blood there’s so much blood, blood on his hands and his face and how can a person have that much blood?-  _ in the middle of it, tears cascading down his face as Ace whispered his last words, “Thank you for loving me.” - _ No please don’t say that you’re gonna be okay it’s okay we’re okay- _ And he sobbed.

“Please stop!”

And he cried and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore and he was finally able to see around himself.

“..uffy!”

He tried opening his eyes, but the tears blurred his vision so all he could see were colorful blobs around him.

“Luf..y!”

He felt arms wrap around him, thin, yet strong arms, and heard a soft gentle voice talking to him through the ringing in his ears.

“... Okay Luffy…. It’s… Gonna be okay..”

Luffy tried to focus on the voice, and hung onto it like a lifeline, the soothing sound slowly washing away the images in his mind, until he could finally hear her.

“It’s okay Luffy, it’s okay. You can cry, crying is good. It’s gonna be okay.”

Luffy could see her now, she was holding him in her arms, rubbing soothing patterns into his back. Everyone else was sitting around them, worry shifting into relief when he looked at them.

“I- I- I’m sorr-” Luffy choked, his voice raw from crying. Nami only hugged him tighter in response.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Don’t apologize. I’m okay, see?” Nami leaned back a bit, and he finally noticed the towels wrapped around them both, “I was a little scared, but I’m okay now!”

Luffy could see her face, could she her kind brown eyes, and the worry that swirled around inside them. It hurt him to think he was the cause of that worry.

“But- but I- I couldn’t save you..”

Nami smiled, and it looked a little sad, “And that’s alright.”  _ What..? _ “You don’t have to always save us Luffy. We can take care of ourselves. And if we’re in trouble, we’ll help each other. You don’t have to carry that burden all by yourself.”

Luffy looked around at all of his friends, and saw the strength and determination on their faces. He himself knew how strong they are, he’s seen it multiple times up close, how could he ever have doubted them?

“Do you.. Wanna talk about it Luffy?”   
  


“.. Huh?”

“You were talking a lot.. I don’t think you knew we could hear.”

“I-”  _ “No… Please..” ''Ace… No!”  _ “Oh… Right.”

Luffy sat there for a moment, still wrapped in Nami’s arms, his head resting on her shoulder. But then he hugged her back and talked.

He isn’t sure how long he talked for, or how many more times he cried, he didn’t even know he could cry anymore at all.

He told them everything, told them about the war, the carnage, the pain he felt, he told them about the Whitebeard pirates and how they fought, all the things they sacrificed. He talked about the Marines, how they attacked, and how they suffered. He even told them about when he went to Imple Down, how he met Iva-chan, and how he had failed to reach Ace in time. He talked about Akainu, and he cried to them about how he had held his brother in his final moments.

The entire time Nami still held him, her presence helping him to stay calm. And by the time he had neared the end, all of his friends had huddled closer, all giving some form of comfort. Whether it be a hand on his shoulder, a small smile, or even just their presence. 

When he was finished, and his tears were dry, he sat back, moving out of the hug.

“I’m sorry guys… I’m sorry I ever doubted you. And I’m sorry for hiding all of that from you all.” Luffy uttered, dipping his head down.

“Oh Luffy, you idiot. You don’t have to apologize to us! Though it was dumb of you to hide all of that. It definitely isn’t healthy.”

“Ow! We’ve always got your back Luffy bro!”

“Fuckin’ dumbass, not only do I gotta give you mountains of food, but now I’ve gotta comfort you.”

“Don’t worry Luffy-san! I shall play you a song!”

“Ah, but first, do you have any other injuries Luffy?”

“Haha! You’re lucky you had the great Captain Usopp to comfort you Luf-OW!”

“Shut up you liar!”

“I’m glad you’re alright Captain-san.”

“And don’t forget your treasure.”

Zoro stepped forward, placing Luffy’s straw hat back on his head. And as Luffy listened to his family bicker and laugh in the afternoon sun, Luffy smiled his first real smile since Ace. Then he laughed with them.

* * *

On top of the mast stood ‘Adgar Fleece’, his hood falling off from around his face. His brown hair grew, it’s color turning lighter until it was blonde and wavy, reaching the man’s jaw. His eye’s rounded, and their color turned into a beautiful shade of blue. The scar on his face contracted, shaping itself into a large burn scar over his left eye. The man smiled, and a laugh escaped his lips.

“Man, Akane’s devil fruit sure is helpful with appearances! And to think Sora had a drink that could show people’s true emotions… My comrades sure are incredible.” The man jolted as a buzzing came from his pocket. He brought out the small snail phone, and answered the call.

“Hello-”

“ _ Sabo! What are you doing? You were supposed to report back 10 minutes ago!” _ Koala’s voice rang out from the snail, causing Sabo to wince.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! I’ll be back in a bit okay?”

“ _ Ugh! I swear! What am I going to do with y-” _ Sabo hung up and put the snail back in his pocket.

“Ah.. She’s gonna yell at me later.” Sabo sighed, taking out a large top hat and placing it on his head.

He looked down at the deck of the Sunny-go, smiling at the sight of the crew all laughing together.

“I’m glad you have such good friends Luffy.. Ace would be proud.”

And with a tip of his hat, Sabo disappeared in a burst of smoke, smiling at the sound of Luffy’s laugh echoing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my discord to talk about One Piece or just chat! https://discord.gg/kg9ETYm


End file.
